1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording head, which is used in an ink jet recording apparatus for ejecting ink droplets so as to record an image, and an ink jet recording head fabricating method for fabricating the ink jet recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Selection of a member having an ink resistance has been conventionally indispensable for preventing any corrosion caused by a contact with ink in the field of development of an ink jet recording head. However, some of ink jet recording heads have been constituted by laminating plural members in recent years, and therefore, it has become difficult to use only the members having the ink resistance. In addition, joining deficiency may occur at a joint between the laminated members since the plural members are laminated.
In view of this, a corrosion preventing film having the ink resistance is formed at a portion in contact with the ink, so as to prevent any corrosion of a member poor in ink resistance caused by the contact with the ink in techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-145,751, No. 2002-347,247, No. 2003-94,648 and No. 2004-74,809. Surely, the ink resistance of an ink channel can be secured, and further, the members constituting the ink jet recording head can be freely selected within a wider range.
However, since the corrosion preventing film is formed at each of the plural members before the lamination of the members in the techniques disclosed in JP-A Nos. No. 2003-145,751, No. 2002-347,247, No. 2003-94,648 and No. 2004-74,809, the joining deficiency between the laminated members cannot be eliminated, thereby raising problems of reduction of strength of the ink jet recording head or insufficient application of a pressure required for ink ejection to the ink, that is, a so-called pressure leakage.